A Nightmare to Remember
by Corvireo
Summary: What if Remus's father saved him before he was bitten? Would his life at Hogwarts be any easier being the son of a known werewolf? Can a werewolf win the custody battle for his only son? Can Remus help his father stay one step ahead of his mother? How far will Remus and his father go to protect one another? AU, obviously.
1. Prologue

**Title:**_ A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER  
_

**Summary:** _What if Remus's father had saved him on that fateful night? Would his life at Hogwarts be any easier being the son of a known werewolf? Can a werewolf keep custody of his only child? Can Remus help his father stay one step ahead of his mother and the Werewolf Registry?_**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine. Characters and settings excluding OCs are not mine. The plot isn't exactly mine either. It came from a plot bunny adoption forum on FictionAlley and I just had to snatch it. The resulting story, I am proud to say, is indeed mine._**  
**

_Prologue**-** **A Nightmare to Remember**_

The small child sat on the floor, happily playing with energetic half-grown Border Collie, completely oblivious to his parents' argument in the other room. He giggled as the dog playfully jumped on top of him, virtually flattening him on the floor. Outside, the clouds shifted, revealing an enchanting moon.

"Remus! Bedtime!"

The boy pouted. "Five more minutes, Daddy?" he asked.

His father scowled and folded his arms across his chest. "Bed!" he snapped.

"Pleeaase? I promise I won't ask again tonight!"

Remus smiled a charming smile and cocked his head to one side, his big blue eyes wide and innocent. It was a look that he knew could win anybody over, even his grouchy old grandmother. Sure enough-

"Oh, Max, five minutes won't hurt," his mother said softly.

Staring at his small four-year-old son, Maximus Lupin's expression softened and he sighed. "Five minutes only," he said trying-and failing- to look stern. "Not another word on the matter or it won't happen again."

Remus grinned happily and wrapped his little arms around his father's leg in a brief hug. Then he bounced down the hall in search of his playmate. A loud bark and a sudden shriek of surprised laughter told the parents that his quarry found him instead.

"We'll ward the house _and_ lock it down," Max said gravely.

"Wards work against those creatures?" his wife questioned.

"They have to," Max replied.

Both parents jumped when they heard a loud crash. Suddenly the dog came running into the room and hid behind the couch, and a sheepish four-year-old shuffled into the room, his eyes on his feet. "It was an accident, Mummy, I promise!" he said, his voice shrill in panic. "I fell, and it fell, and Lucas fell, and then Lucas ran and I couldn't find him,and-"

Max bent down and scooped the boy into his arms, effectively shutting the child up. "What was that noise?" he asked sternly.

"Mummy's statue," Remus whispered, his eyes round in fear. "It's okay but the head fell off. You can fix it with your wand, can't you?"

Max shot a smirk at his wife. "Oh dear," he said, shaking his head. "Lisette, I am afraid your poor statue is done for."

"Maximus Lupin, if you don't fix it-" Lisette shrieked

"Shh," Max hissed as Remus buried his head in his shoulder. "Let's put this little imp to bed, shall we?"

Lisette nodded and called softly, "Lucas!"

The dog bounded out from behind the couch and followed them into Remus's bedroom. Ten minutes later, Remus had gone to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, gotten a drink of water, and was finally tucked into bed. The dog, Lucas, curled up at the child's feet.

"Are you mad at me, Mummy?" Remus asked timidly.

Lisette smiled and shook her head. "I know it was an accident, sweetie," she said, brushing stray curls out of his eyes. "And Daddy will fix it in a moment since Mummy is hopeless at Charms."

Remus smiled sleepily as she kissed his little forehead. "Can you open the window?" he asked. "It's hot in here."

"NO!" both parents shouted, and Remus flinched.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but we can't," Max said in a softer tone as Remus stared at them with wide eyes. "It isn't safe to leave the window open at night."

"Are you mad at me?" Remus asked again.

"No, no, baby, we didn't mean to yell," Lisette laughed.

"Can I have another drink?" asked Remus.

Max sighed and reached for the glass on the bedside table. He pointed his wand at it and filled it with water. Remus gulped down the water as if his life depended on it. Then he held out the glass to his father. "More, please?"

Max refilled the glass and said, "Slow down before you-"

"Oops."

"-spill it," Max finished with a sigh. He shook his head and fixed the mess with a quick Drying Charm.

Remus wriggled underneath the blankets. "I have to go," he announced to his dismayed parents.

So Max took the child to the bathroom a second time, and the parents went through the process of tucking him in again.

"Can you read me a story?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Not tonight," said Max.

Remus bit his bottom lip, and tears filled his eyes. "You said you weren't mad at me," he protested.

"What story do you want?" Lisette asked indulgently.

"The Velveteen Rabbit," Remus said instantly, all traces of tears completely vanished from his face.

Max walked over to the bookshelf and returned to the bed with the requested book. Without a word, he handed the book to Lisette. Then he stood in the doorway and listened quietly to Lisette's soft voice as she read their son's favorite story. Before she had reached the end, however, they realized the child was fast asleep.

Lisette planted another kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead and set the book on the nightstand. Then she crossed the room to the window and gazed outside. Max joined her and together they stared, mesmerized, at the full moon. Lisette started as Max abruptly shut the curtains. "Go to bed," he said quietly. "I'll join you after I make sure all the wards are up."

It was just past midnight when Remus stirred. He sat up, wondering what woke him up. Then he noticed that Lucas was growling softly. The dog jumped off the bed and he faced the window, his growls growing louder.

"Be quiet, Lucas!" Remus hissed.

But Lucas did not listen. He continued growling threateningly at the window.

"Lucas, there is nothing out there," Remus said. He frowned. He did not like his dog ignoring him.

Remus slid off the bed and walked to the window. He fumbled with the curtains and tugged them open with some difficulty.

His eyes widened and he fell on his backside in terror. There, outside his window, was a huge, snarling animal. Its grey fur bristled, and saliva dripped from enormous, sharp teeth. What scared Remus the most, though, was the glaring yellow eyes that would forever be engraved in his memory. Remus recoiled as the beast threw itself forcefully at the window, causing a large crack to appear in the window. Remus frantically tried to get to his feet, his feet constantly slipping in his panic. The boy screamed as the beast flung itself at the window again, this time shattering the window. Lucas leaped in the monster's path as it lunged at Remus, and the boy screamed again as the animal flung the dog aside.

The bedroom door crashed open and Max jumped in front of his son, wand out. Lisette grabbed the hysterical child and the last thing Remus heard as she Apparated them both out of the room was his father's screams.


	2. The Unwelcome Letters

**Title:**_ A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER_

**Summary:** _What if Remus's father had saved him on that fateful night? Would his life at Hogwarts be any easier being the son of a known werewolf? Can a werewolf keep custody of his only child? Can Remus help his father stay one step ahead of his mother and the Werewolf Registry?_

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine. Characters and settings excluding OCs are not mine. The plot isn't exactly mine either. It came from a plot bunny adoption forum on FictionAlley and I just had to snatch it. The resulting story, I am proud to say, is indeed mine._

* * *

_**Chapter 1** **The Unwelcome Letters**_

Remus stared quietly at the owl that sat on the kitchen table, a thick envelope tied to its leg. He carefully removed the letter from the owl's leg and sent it on its way with a bit of sausage. He picked up the envelope and turned it over slowly in his hands, his eyes sliding over the writing in one corner. It was addressed to him, of course, but he was still hesitant about opening it.

"Remus? You up?" a soft, sleepy voice called out.

"I'm fixing breakfast!" Remus called back. "It's almost ready!"

"I'll be there in a few," his father replied.

Remus lit the fire in the fireplace and watched the flickering flames for a moment. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he tossed the envelope into the flames, watching as it was quickly consumed by the fire. Remus sighed in exasperation. This was the fourth letter he had destroyed this week. Hopefully they would eventually realize he was not going to Hogwarts. He could study out of his father's old school books and learn just as much as he would have in a public school. In fact, he had already studied the first-year curriculum and had begun second-year studies. He figured it wouldn't hurt to be ahead.

Another owl flew in through the window. Remus relieved it of its burden and sent this one on its way as well. This letter was addressed to his father. This letter also had the Hogwarts seal stamped on it. Remus smiled and shook his head before sending that letter to join the first. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him, at least in this case. Remus picked up a wand and with a swish he got rid of stray feathers that would give away the owls' presence. He then hid the wand in the inconspicuous space behind the baseboard on the counter. He eyed the baseboard in distaste. Much as he despised his mother and anything to do with her, the old wand she had left behind by mistake all those years ago had come in handy.

"Smells wonderful!" said his father from the doorway.

Remus smiled and set a plate down on the table, reminding himself that everything he did, he was doing it for this man.

Maximus glanced questioningly at the window as he sat down. "No post today?" he asked.

"Sorry, none at all," said Remus, bringing his own plate to the table and sitting down. There was silence as Maximus stared at his plate. "Perhaps you could find a job in the Muggle world," Remus suggested.

"I'm not worried about that," Maximus admitted. "We have always managed to scrape by somehow."

More silence, then Maximus sighed. "You should have gotten your letter by now," he said, and Remus's stomach knotted up in guilt.

Remus forced the guilt away. _I'm doing it for him,_ he reminded himself._ One day he'll understand._ "I guess they're prejudiced as well as the rest of the world," Remus said quietly.

"I thought- I thought Dumbledore was different," Maximus said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said reassuringly.

"But-"

"I can teach myself," Remus said firmly. "I don't need to go to some silly school to learn magic."

"But you won't get anywhere without at least your O.W.L.s," Max protested.

"Sure I can," Remus forced a smile on his face. "There are plenty of jobs out there that don't require an education."

"But-"

"Can we just drop it?" asked Remus. "There is nothing we can do about it so-"

"Oh yes there is!" Max stood up, a look of determination in his amber eyes. "I am going to write to Dumbledore and demand an explanation!"

Remus choked on a bite of egg. This could be the undoing of all his plans for their future!

"Are you all right, Remus?" Max said in concern.

"Don't do it!" Remus snapped.

Max frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Remus thought quickly. "You're a werewolf," he said. "Any letter like that can automatically be seen as a threat."

Max sighed and sat down. "You're right," he said sullenly. "I have ruined your life."

Remus's eyes flashed. "Don't say that!" he said fiercely. "None of this is your fault. This is happening because the world is filled with prejudiced b-"

"Language," Max admonished half-heartedly.

* * *

**September 1, 1971, Lupin Cottage**

Remus awoke early, a smile on his face. He had managed it. Today at 11:00 the Hogwarts Express was departing and he wasn't going to be on it. He reached under the bed and pulled out _Hogwarts, A History._ He ran a hand over the worn cover with care and opened the book. There inside was scrawled, **_Property of Max__ Lupin._** Remus smiled sadly, wishing things were different, but he had made his choice. He was not leaving his father for something as silly as school. Remus was needed at home.

Remus slid the book back under the bed and headed into the kitchen and started fixing breakfast. Just as he started mixing batter in preparation of a big pancake breakfast, he heard a flutter and turned around. There, sitting on the table, was yet another Hogwarts owl, a thick envelope tied to its leg.

"Isn't it a bit late for this?" he scowled, removing the letter from the bird's leg. He made to toss the letter in the fire like he had done countless others, but the owl flew in front of him, blocking his way. Remus waved it aside, but this time the owl snapped its beak at him. Remus made a dive for the wand, intending to curse the blasted bird into oblivion, but the the feathered thing _bit _him.

Remus froze for a moment, glaring at the owl that had finally grown still, watching him with its yellow eyes. Remus glanced at the letter in his hands, and finally he understood. With a humorless laugh, he slit the envelope open. "Now go!" he snapped at the owl.

The owl haughtily flew out the window and Remus stared at the open envelope in his hand. Was he going to have to deal with this for the next seven years? He shook his head. That was ridiculous. They had to give up eventually. Remus turned towards the fire, intending to finally burn the troublesome object, until he heard a shuffling in the doorway. He hastily slid the letter into a drawer under the pretense of getting a whisk out of the drawer.

"Breakfast isn't quite ready, yet, Dad," Remus said, grabbing the mixing bowl and turning around to face his father.

"No post?" asked Max.

Remus shook his head. "No post," he said quietly.

A pained expression crossed the man's face. "Maybe I should let your mother have custody," he said. "They might let you in if you're being raised by a human."

"You _are_ human," Remus retorted.

"Not by Ministry standards," Max responded.

"The Ministry doesn't know _anything_," Remus snapped.

Max didn't respond and Remus frowned worriedly. "You aren't serious, are you?" he asked. "If you gave her custody, I would only come straight back to you, so don't even think about it!"

"But, Rem-"

"No!"Remus snapped.

Max's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just want you to have a chance in the Wizarding world in spite of what I am," Max sighed.

"I'll take what chances I do have," said Remus. "There are plenty of places that will hire a Squib."

"But you're not a-"

"That's not something we can just shout out," Remus interrupted.

Max stared as his son, startled. As the boy's words sunk in, Max realized the boy truly was mature beyond his eleven years, especially if he had apparently been thinking about the distant future. "So this is what it comes to," he said in resignation. "You do realize your mother will not give up until she has full custody of you?"

"In seven years it won't matter," Remus replied. "Why don't you go get dressed? I'll have breakfast ready in a bit."

Max nodded and shuffled his way to his room. Remus whipped out the wand (he refused to think of it as his wand) and vanished away all evidence of feathers in the kitchen. Then he pushed back his sleeve and muttered a quick healing charm. He knew quite a few spells already, but the Vanishing Spell and the healing charm were the only ones he used with regularity. The Vanishing Spell was to clear away anything incriminating when officials from the Werewolf Registry came for their monthly checkup, and the healing charm he used to heal milder injuries his father acquired during transformations, though the man didn't know it.

After breakfast, Max mumbled something about a job interview and Disapparated. Remus sat down at the kitchen table and opened the envelope and scanned its contents.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl -_

Remus laughed in relief. So that was the problem! They needed an answer. That was easy enough.

Remus ran up to his father's study, grabbed a quill, an ink bottle, and a piece of parchment and sat down at the desk.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I truly appreciate your offer, but I am afraid I shall have to decline your invitation. Please do not bother us on the matter again._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

Remus grinned proudly at the parchment and brought it to the kitchen, where he sat expectantly. While he waited he scanned the contents of the list of books and equipment. With a shrug, he threw all evidence of his acceptance letter into the fire just as another Hogwarts owl flew in from the open window.

"Hello, there!" he said cheerfully. He carefully removed the letter from Hogwarts addressed to his father, attached his own reply to its leg, and sent it on its way.


	3. After the Moon

**Title:**_ A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER_

**Summary:** _What if Remus's father had saved him on that fateful night? Would his life at Hogwarts be any easier being the son of a known werewolf? Can a werewolf keep custody of his only child? Can Remus help his father stay one step ahead of his mother and the Werewolf Registry?_

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine. Characters and settings excluding OCs are not mine. The plot isn't exactly mine either. It came from a plot bunny adoption forum on FictionAlley and I just had to snatch it. The resulting story, I am proud to say, is indeed mine._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**September 5, 1971, Lupin Cottage**

Remus sat in the kitchen, staring out the window at the full moon and listening to the howls coming from the basement. He heard a low whine and smiled down at the Border Collie.

"He'll be fine, Lucas," he said softly.

Or at least he hoped so. He hoped his father's injuries weren't so bad he would have to be taken to St. Mungo's. If that happened, Remus would have to take drastic measures to ensure the abominable Healers there gave him the treatment he needed.

Remus eyed the many bottles filled with potions on the counter. Most of them were healing potions, but one was a Polyjuice Potion, and one was an Aging Potion, and one was a Strengthening Solution. The Polyjuice Potion was only for emergencies- Remus's father had brewed a large batch of it years ago. With the Polyjuice, Remus could impersonate anyone. Once it had been a stubborn Healer who wouldn't give Max the release papers that were needed to allow him to go home. One time, Remus had impersonated his father when the other man hadn't been feeling well enough to face the Ministry officials who came for the monthly inspection.

The Aging Potion was one that had been brewed so often in their household that Remus now knew how to brew it by himself. This potion was used almost every month by Remus. Remus would take it to make himself appear older and would pretend to be his father's brother. While under the potion's influence, Remus would bully the Healers at St. Mungo's and make sure none of them tried to rid the world of another werewolf. Occasionally, he would defend any other werewolves who happened to be in the same ward as his father. No one ever wanted to cross "Romulus Lupin," the werewolves' guardian angel, as he was called in that form. Remus wondered if they would still call him that if they knew he was only eleven years old.

Someday, "Romulus" would disappear and Remus would step in his place. No one would wonder at the fact that Remus and Romulus were similar in appearance, or that their temperment was the same, because they would assume it was a family gene.

At long last, the moon set, and the wards keeping his father locked in the basement lifted. Remus got up and made his way down the steps to access his father's injuries. Remus ran his hands up and down his father's body. Max had acquired a sprained wrist judging by the swelling, but no broken bones to Remus's relief. The weak potions and the Simple healing charm Remus could perform weren't enough to take care of broken bones or major injuries. There were numerous minor injuries all over Max's body and a gash on his side that Remus didn't think was life-threatening. Sure, it would take almost all the healing potions they had prepared this month to heal it, but Remus was relieved he didn't have to call on professional Healers this month.

Remus took out the wand and cast the healing charm on the minor cuts before his father woke up. Once that was finished, he then brought the healing potions down. Some of them needed to be applied directly to the injury, which he applied immediately. The ones that needed to be swallowed could wait until his father woke up.

Once he was satisfied that Max was healed to the best of his meager healing abilities for the moment, Remus filled a bucket with warm water and brought it down to the basement. He then proceeded to give his father a very thorough sponge-bath to clean up any excess blood and dirt.

Remus went to a corner in the basement and pulled at a ring in the floor. He set his teeth and pulled harder. Finally he succeeded in lifting up a trapdoor in the floor, revealing a hidden space underneath it that was large enough to be a small bedroom. He descended down the three steps and returned with an armful of blankets and pillows. He made sure his father would be quite comfortable and wouldn't roll over onto the gash on his side.

Remus then sat there for a moment, watching as his father slept. With a satisfied smile, Remus fluffed up an extra pillow and sank his head tiredly into it and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Remus shot bolt upright. A loud thrumming reverbrating throughout the house told him someone was approaching their home.

"Remus?" Max's hoarse voice whispered. "They're... early..."

"It may not be them," Remus murmurred. The Werewolf Registry officials always came for an inspection the evening after the full moon, but they were always precisely on time. They were never late, and they were never early. It was late afternoon, so who would be coming to their house for a visit?

Max sat up with some difficulty, hissing in pain.

"Stay here," said Remus. He gave Max a glass vial. "That's a painkiller," he said. "It should be enough for you to at least make it up the steps once I head them off."

Remus ventured up the steps just as the doorbell rang. Remus frowned. It wasn't the Registry, then. They usually just barged in. A door-to-door salesman, perhaps?

"Ministry never knocks," said a voice behind Remus.

Remus whirled around. "I told you to wait!" he hissed.

"I believe I... am the adult here!" Max said irritably.

"At least sit down while I answer the door," Remus implored.

"I'll answer the door," Max insisted, his voice sounding slightly stronger. "You are covered in blood- my blood- and will only raise questions. Go get some fresh clothes on. Actually, get a shower. I can handle this by myself."

"But-" Remus protested.

"Now!" Max snapped.

Remus stomped down the hall angrily. He took a very quick shower and headed back down the hall. He paused just outside the living room. His father had apparently invited their visitor inside. It wasn't a salesperson, then. Judging by the tone of his father's voice, it wasn't an unwelcome guest, either. Remus wondered if it was okay to go in there, until he caught the tired tone in his father's voice. It was too subtle for their guest to catch it, but Remus knew from experience that it meant that Max was struggling to keep his discomfort hidden.

The two adults were too busy talking to notice Remus slip past them on his way to the kitchen. Remus glanced around the kitchen, wondering how to go about this with discretion. He put all the potions away except two and slapped a bunch of sandwiches together.

"Ah, Remus!" his father smiled as Remus entered the living room with a tray piled high with simple ham sandwiches. "You made lunch."

Remus shrugged. "Drinks, anyone?" he asked, staring curiously at the witch sitting in an armchair. They didn't get very many visitors, and when they did, Max usually sent them on their way immediately. In fact, Max hadn't allowed any visitors to come inside since Remus's mother left them. The boy wondered what was so special about this particular witch.

"Ginger ale would be great, " said Max, staring intensely at Remus. Then he turned to the witch. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you," she said stiffly.

Remus backed out of the living room. He filled a large glass halfway with ginger ale, and emptied the two potions into it. After making sure the potions were mixed thoroughly into the drink, he returned to the living room.

"You'll need to drink that right away," Remus informed his father.

Max peered into his glass and inhaled. "What's in it?"

Remus pursed his lips and glanced in the witch's direction.

"It's okay, Remus, she knows," said Max. "What's in here?"

"Two potions," Remus replied. "One is supposed to help close the wound and the other should speed up the healing process. If you need another painkiller-"

"No, no, this'll do for now," Max interrupted. "Now sit down. We have a few things to discuss."

Remus sat gingerly on the couch next to his father, turning his full attention on their guest. The witch was a rather severe-looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a pair of spectacles on her nose. She immediately gave Remus the impression of a school-teacher, or at least what he imagined a school-teacher would look like. He had been educated at home, so he wasn't really sure on that matter.

"Professor, this is Remus," said Max calmly. "Remus, this is Professor McGonagall."

So she _was_ a schoolteacher, but what was she doing here?

"You may recognize her name from your Hogwarts letter," Max added.

Remus shot a startled look in Max's direction. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I didn't read that far," Remus admitted, seeing no point in denying it at this stage.

Max's jaw was set, and his eyes flashed angrily. "You told me there were no letters!" he snapped.

"I said no such thing," Remus retorted. "I said there was no post."

"Which was still a lie!"

"Not as far as I was concerned," Remus answered. "I'm not going to Hogwarts."

A shocked silence followed this statement. Then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "I am afraid that is not your decision to make," she said. "How or where you are educated is a choice for your parents to make."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "The decision of whether or not to stay put is mine, however," he said coolly.

"And just how were you planning on learning the things you need to know?" Max demanded.

"I've been studying out of your old books," Remus replied. "They may be slightly outdated, but the fundamentals are the same!"

"Studying out of my- how long?" asked Max.

"Since last summer, when I made the decision," Remus replied. "You need me here."

"No, Remus!" Max snapped. "I need you to have as normal a life as possible."

Remus set his jaw stubbornly, but he did not say a word. Max sighed. "Professor, would you excuse us for a moment?" he asked. "We will be right back."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, and Max strode into the kitchen, dragging Remus with him.

"What were you thinking?" Max growled. "You are just a kid! You cannot go making decisions like this!"

"It's too late for that," Remus retorted. "Term already started, and-"

"Only a week ago!" Max interrupted. "It will take no time at all for you to catch up with your peers."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going," he insisted.

Max glared at him. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he knew it would work. "Do want to get me arrested?" he asked.

Remus frowned in confusion. "Why would you-?"

Max pointed at himself. "Werewolf," he enunciated the word slowly, as if he was speaking to a small toddler. "Once word of this gets out, people will automatically assume I am preventing you from going to Hogwarts against your will!"

"I can explain that I refused to go," Remus shrugged.

"And how would they know I didn't put you up to saying that?"asked Max.

Remus lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. "I- I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"You're going, and that's final!"

Remus snapped his head up to fix Max with a piercing glare. "Fine, I'll go, but I won't stay! That way they'll _know_ it was my decision!"

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" asked Max.

Remus bit his lip. "I don't want to leave you," he admitted quietly.

"Children grow up," Max snapped. "It's time you did, too. There are things you can't learn out of a book-"

"Name them!" Remus growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Wand movements," Max began.

"That's what diagrams are for," Remus retorted.

"Potions-"

"Just like following a recipe."

"Spell enunciation-"

"Ever heard of a pronunciation key?"

Max's face reddened in anger. Inwardly, Remus cringed. Had he gone too far?

"What about things you don't understand?" asked Max. "I can't help you with everything. I am very good at Charms, but I barely passed potions, and- and- please, Remus, do it for me?"

At his last words, Remus's stubborn expression wavered, and Max took advantage of his son's momentary uncertainty.

"I want to be able to see you off to school and be waiting for you when you get off the train at the end of term," Max said, a faraway look crossing his face. "I want to write to you and ask how you're doing. I want to sit at the kitchen table every morning, waiting for your owl. I want to read all about every single moment you deem important at Hogwarts. I want to listen to you talking nonstop about all the new spells you've learned, and the potions you've made, even the potions you've exploded. I want to hear about the trouble you've gotten into, the friends you've made, the people you can't stand. Someday, hopefully someday far in the future, I want to hear about that girl you can't get out of your head. And most of all, I want to know what House you'll be Sorted into. I hope it's Gryffindor, but I'll still be proud of you even if you end up in Slytherin. I want all this because that is what any other father would get to experience. I've been looking forward to it since the day you were born, and I'll be damned if I let some bloody curse take that away from me."

Remus was silent for a long moment, thinking carefully over his words. "You really want that?" he asked quietly.

Max smiled in relief.

"Then I'll go," Remus said. "But only if you let me come back for the day after the moon."

"We can arrange that," Max said. "Let's go inform the good professor."

They walked side by side into the living room. "Professor McGonagall, I am afraid you have yet another student to teach this year," Max announced pleasantly.


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 3

Max smiled as he watched his son's dazed expression as they entered Diagon Alley. He had been to Diagon Alley several times before, but never with Remus. This was the boy's first visit to the magical street. Max always believed that a child's first glimpse of anything magical was a sight to behold, and he drank in every moment of it.

"Gringott's first," Max announced. He dragged Remus along, already looking forward to the day ahead of them. Remus barely had a chance to admire the magnificent white marble building before his father was impatiently pulling him inside. The building's exterior was quickly forgotten as Remus gazed in awe at the interior. Max walked over to one of the long counters and spoke to a goblin while Remus stared at the gleaming chandeliers high above their heads.

"Come along, Rem," Max said, and Remus stared curiously at the goblin that led them through a great bronze door, and down a flight of steps. Remus and Max settled themselves in a cart, and without warning, the cart took off. Remus' eyes sparkled in excitement, enjoying the thrill of the ride. Max shut his eyes to keep himself from being sick.

Remus stared in shock as the goblin opened the vault. There were piles of gold in here. Where did it all come from? Remus had been under the impression that they were barely scraping by.

"This is your trust fund," Max explained. "Your mother and I opened it the moment we found out we were expecting a baby, and we have been adding to it ever since. Well, I've been adding to it, at least. I don't know if she's made any recent contributions. Anyway, it's been gathering interest for the past eleven years in preparation for your enrollment at Hogwarts."

Remus was silent while they walked to the bookstore. The shop owner stared at them in confusion. "Term started almost a week ago," he stated.

"There was a slight mix-up about the Hogwarts letter," Max said pleasantly. With a shrug, the other man piled the books required for the first-year curriculum into a cart. And that was the excuse they used the entire day. They were pleasantly surprised to learn that there were after-school discounts available all over Diagon Alley. Max's opinion was that shop-owners were trying to draw in more customers now the rush of school shopping was over until next summer. Whatever the reason, it worked out to their advantage, and what sane person complained about low prices?

Max had to drag Remus from the Apothecary before the shop-keeper could convince the boy to invest in some suspicious-looking potions ingredients. Remus thought they might be useful, and it took Max a good ten minutes to convince him to settle for the standard ingredients needed for his Potions classes. It took twice as long to convince Remus that he really needed the cauldron described in his Hogwarts letter and not one of the others that had caught his eye. Overall, the only real trouble Max had was reminding Remus that there was a reason certain things were listed on his school list. Max almost relented and allowed Remus to get a beautiful crystal globe that was a perfect replication of the night sky, and it also showed the current phase of the moon.

When they entered Madame Malkin's Robe Shop, Remus was barely able to keep still while he was being measured for his new school robes.

"Remus, stand still!" Max hissed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I don't like needles!" Remus complained.

"They aren't needles, they're pins," Max replied.

"It's the same thing!" Remus retorted. "Ow!"

"It would be less painful if you would just stand still," Max said, his patience thinning.

"Why can't I have a standard Gryffindor uniform?" Remus complained, gazing at a robe on a rack that had a scarlet and gold lion emblazoned on the chest.

"Because you have yet to be Sorted," Max growled. "You don't know what House you'll be Sorted into."

Remus bristled in anger. "I'll be in Gryffindor!" he said loudly.

"No, you _want_ to be in Gryffindor," Max corrected. "There is a difference."

"I will be in Gryffindor," Remus glowered, "or else."

_Merlin help the Sorting Hat should it be foolish enough to put him anywhere else,_ Max thought. He enjoyed telling people that Remus could be described as a perfectly calm and agreeable child with a volatile temper. His temper flared easily at St. Mungo's in both his usual form, and also when he was posing as Romulus. He was the Healers' worst nightmare at St. Mungo's. The Healers tried their best to make sure nothing dangerous was around when Remus was there, and if they failed, they tried to stay well out of throwing range. Max could have told the Healers that it could be avoided if they would refrain from insulting werewolves in front of the boy, but the chaos was the only source of entertainment in the Werewolf Ward. Max was looking forward to seeing the looks on the Healers' faces when they learned that they now had a hot-tempered _wand-wielding_ Remus to deal with once a month.

When werewolves weren't being downgraded, Remus was very mild-mannered, and the Healers would never have believed it was the same boy if they were to witness him outside St. Mungo's. Likewise, anyone who really knew Remus would never believe the Healers' descriptions of him. Max truly hoped no one at Hogwarts would find out what kind of creature Remus' father was. The pureblood elitist Slytherins would never leave him alone, and the other children simply wouldn't understand. Remus would calmly take any direct insults thrown in his direction without a care in the world, but say anything to slander his father or werewolves in general and the boy would not rest until the offender had been "taken care of."

"Can we go now?" Remus asked impatiently. "I still have to get my wand."

"Well, I can't send you off to school without a wand, now can I?" Max said teasingly.

"Dad!" Remus said in a half-strangled tone.

Max led Remus to Ollivanders'. The man inside was scolding a boy who appeared to be fresh out of Hogwarts.

"How many times must I tell you not to experiment with things you do not understand?"

"But Uncle, hybrids will make better matches!" the boy protested.

"Wand making is not a joking matter!" the older man snapped. "Put in in the corner. We'll deal with it later."

Ollivander turned around and regarded his new customer solemnly. "Shouldn't you already be at school?" he asked.

"There was a slight misunderstanding the acceptance letter," said Max.

"Maximus Lupin," Mr. Ollivander said with an eerie smile. "Cedar and phoenix feather, quite snappy, was it not?"

"Still is," Max shrugged.

"And its performance has not changed, despite your-"

"It's called Lycanthropy," Remus said clearly and belligerently. He glared at the silver-eyed man, as if daring him to contradict him.

"I meant no offense," Ollivander said quickly. "Not at all. It is merely that the werewolves I have met complained about their wands losing their effectiveness after the bite."

"I am still happy with mine," Max smiled, pulling out the object in question. "Remus has actually told me it takes on a silvery glow during the full moon. I wouldn't know, as I am never sane during that time."

"May I?" asked Ollivander.

Max allowed him to take the wand for a closer examination. Ollivander held the wand up to the light and gave it a cursory examination. "Peculiar," he murmured. "Cedar wands don't normally behave this way."

"What way?" asked Max with a slight frown.

"It appears your wand has formed a deep bond with you. It has even adapted to deal with the slight change in your personality. You have transformed with it?"

Max shook his head. "That's as good a way as any to lose it," he said.

"Do not be so sure of that," Ollivander replied, surrendering the wand to its rightful owner. He turned to Remus. "You need a wand do you not?"

Remus stared at him, a little unnerved at those eyes.

Ollivander turned to his nephew. "Start bringing some boxes in for trial," he said.

The older boy disappeared in the back of the shop and returned with an armful of boxes. Ollivander open the one at the top. "Cherry and unicorn hair, give it a wave."

Remus did so and jumped as the light blinked out. "Not the one," Ollivander muttered, lighting the lamps with a flick of his own wand. "How about this one? Dogwood and phoenix feather, nice and bendy."

This one set the desk on fire and Ollivander shook his head. "Olive and phoenix feather, slightly swishy. No? Beech and dragon heartstring, rather stiff."

It didn't work. As they progressed, Remus was starting to get a panicky feeling. What if he never found the right wand? Ollivander's nephew brought piles and piles of boxes, until finally they had exhausted all of their options.

Instead of being upset, Ollivander smiled. "There is only one thing left to do," he said. "Your wand will have to be custom-made."

"I didn't know you custom- made wands," Max said slowly.

"I do, but it's not a fact I like to advertise," said Ollivander. "Otherwise, every witch or wizard who walks in this shop will demand a custom-made wand when there is almost always a wand available that is a suitable match. Only when there is no match to be found will I sell a custom-made wand. Come with me."

Max and Remus followed him to a room at the back of the shop. There were many shelves filled with pieces of wood and jars of unknown substances. Ollivander guided Remus to the shelves with jars. "Let your hand hover over each jar in turn until we find a match," he said.

Remus doubtfully did as he was told, noticing the labels on each jar. Some were labeled "Unicorn," or "Phoenix" but others had things like "Welsh Green" and "Chinese fireball." Remus froze as one of the jars started to shake. Ollivander snatched it up and stared at its contents.

"Ah, the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail," Ollivander whispered. "I didn't want to use this. It would make a very temperamental wand no matter what wood it was matched up with. But each to his own, nothing wrong with that!" He then guided Remus to the shelf covered with pieces of wood.

Remus repeated the process until a green vine began to vibrate.

"Interesting combination," Ollivander said softly. "When is he supposed to arrive at Hogwarts?"

"We were hoping to get him there by dinnertime, at least," said Max.

Ollivander nodded. "Come back in an hour," he said. "Your wand should be ready by then."

"Why don't we go for some ice cream?" Max suggested. "Fortescue has the best!"

Remus' eyes lit up at the thought of sweets. Ice cream sounded very good. Especially ice cream drenched in chocolate and caramel sauce!

"You will try to behave yourself?" Max beseeched.

"Mm-hm," said Remus as he licked up a trail of caramel syrup before it could drip down the front of him.

"I don't want to receive any owls from your teachers," Max warned.

"I said I'd try!" Remus protested. "I can't promise anything."

Max decided that was good enough. "And don't tell anyone that your father is-erm- a werewolf," Max said in a low voice.

Remus frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "It's not like I'm ashamed of you or anything."

Max smiled in pride but shook his head. "It's not wise," he said. "The other kids will give you a hard time, especially when they find out you prefer your werewolf dad over your human mum."

"She's not my mum," Remus said stubbornly. "And I don't care what the other kids think."

"Those kids will write to their parents," Max said. "Those parents will write to the Ministry. They'll claim it's for your own protection, but you and I know better. Then we'll be receiving visits from the Magical Child Protection Services. Then your mother will be pulled into this, and you know how thrilled she'll be."

A distant look had come into Remus' blue eyes, and Max bit his lip. He had always tried to avoid the subject of his ex-wife in front of Remus. Max had been fighting for full custody of Remus for the past three years. He only barely managed to get the court to deny Lisette visitation rights because Healers believed the child needed stability and also because of Remus' reactions every time he came home from such visits. Remus would flinch at the slightest touch, and he would never talk about these visits, so no one could ever actually prove that anything bad was happening during these visits. Max had only recently gotten his son to stop recoiling at the simplest of touches, but he would still grow silent at the mention of his mother. At times like these, it was best to just change the subject.

"Remus," Max said softly. "You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Remus suddenly shook his head as if to clear it of unpleasant thoughts. "Of course I do," he said with a smile. "But what will we do if they find out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Max said quietly.

Remus stared dismally at the boat. "Must I get in there?" he asked his father.

Max glanced questioningly at the giant of a man waiting in the boat. "Hagrid?" he asked.

"Dumbledore insisted," Hagrid explained. "Said he didn' want Remus ter miss out on any o' the experiences the other firs' years went through."

Max nudged Remus forward. "Go on," he said gently. "Hagrid won't let you drown."

"Are you l-leaving now?" asked Remus tentatively.

Max nodded sadly. "Write to me as often as you like," he said. "I don't care if you want to send me a dozen owls a day, as long as you at least write."

Remus wrapped his arms around his father's waist in a tight hug. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"And I'll miss you," Max murmured, ruffling his hair fondly. "But you'll be having lots of fun before you know it. It won't be long before you forget your old Dad."

"Never!" Remus gasped in shock. "I'll see you next month."

"Off with you, then," Max said, his throat tight. His little boy wasn't so little anymore!

Remus stepped tentatively into the boat. As he sat down, a cold fear settled into his chest as he realized this was for real. He and his father were really going to be separated, albeit for only a month. He had never been away from his father for that long. Hagrid commanded the boat to go forward and Remus watched the dark figure of his father illuminated by the moon. The figure grew smaller and smaller until it became an imaginary speck in Remus' mind.

This was it. He was gone. Remus' shoulders slumped. This would be a long month. Hagrid clapped a large reassuring hand on his shoulder, and only Remus' quick reflexes kept him from tumbling into the lake.

"But _why?"_

"Because you need to be Sorted, Mr. Lupin."

"But why can't I be Sorted somewhere quiet?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore insists that you are to be treated like any newly arrived first year."

"I have to be Sorted in front of the _whole school?"_

"Yes, Mr. Lupin."

"Is Dumbledore a sadist?"

_"Professor_ Dumbledore."

"Is _Professor_ Dumbledore a sadist?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. Max Lupin had assured her Remus was well behaved most of the time. She was now beginning to wonder what Max considered to be "most of the time." While she waited for Dumbledore to explain to the rest of the school why their dinner was being delayed, Minerva found herself wondering what house the boy would be Sorted into. The boy seemed fiercely loyal to his father, so that made him a good candidate for Hufflepuff. Even as she thought it, she quickly dispelled that thought. The boy had admitted to studying the entire first-year curriculum out of his father's old books. The books may have been slightly outdated, but not by much. He would have no trouble catching up to his peers, homework-wise. He was definitely Ravenclaw material.

"Why do I have to be Sorted? I know I'll be in Gryffindor!"

"No one _knows_ what House they'll go to," Minerva said stiffly.

Remus scowled. No matter how many times he was told that, he knew different. He _was_ going to be in Gryffindor. He couldn't see himself in any other House. And it would make his father proud. Suddenly the double doors opened of their own accord.

"Must it be so conspicuous?" he grumbled.

"It will be conspicuous no matter how we handle this," Professor McGonagall replied. "Come with me."

Remus stepped into the Great Hall, his eyes immediately finding the bright colors of Gryffindor Table. His gaze was drawn to the ceiling, where the stars winked merrily and the moon shone brightly, mockingly, reminding Remus of the reason he was here so late. He couldn't helped being impressed. He had read his father's book about Hogwarts and the enchanted ceiling, but nothing even came close to seeing it in real life.

Remus tore his eyes from the ceiling to find that all eyes were on him. He felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Professor McGonagall directed him to sit on a stool at the front. Remus did so, feeling as if he was on display. Professor McGonagall then approached him, carrying a very battered hat.

"This is the Sorting Hat," she announced. "When you try it on, it will tell us which House you belong in."

Before Remus could protest, she dropped the hat over his head. Everything went dark and Remus sat in shock, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do.

_"You don't have to do anything," _said a small voice._ "Just let me do all the work."_

With a startled yelp, Remus tugged the hat off his head. "This thing is evil!" he exclaimed. "It was _reading_ my _mind_!"

Several students throughout the Hall erupted into giggles, and Minerva tried to hold back a smile. "That is how it Sorts you," she explained. "That does not make it evil. Put the Hat back on until it Sorts you."

With a look of trepidation, Remus placed the hat back over his head and braced himself. _"There is no need to make a fuss,"_ said the Hat once Remus had calmed down._ "Now, where shall I put you?"_

_Gryffindor,_ he thought. _Has to be Gryffindor._

_"Gryffindor, is it? But I have to make sure it's the right house for you."_

_It _is_ the right house for me._

_"Not necessarily. Let's look at all our options before we make a decision, shall we?"_

_There is no need-_

_"Excuse me, I believe _I_ am the one doing the Sorting here."_

_Then Sort me already, people are getting impatient._

_"You mean _you're_ getting impatient."_

_It's the same thing. If I'm getting impatient, then no doubt someone else is getting impatient as well._

_"Well, one thing is for certain. You have the loyalty for Hufflepuff, but you do not have the patience for it."_

_How perceptive of you. Put me in Gryffindor._

_"I haven't yet eliminated our other options-"_

With a growl of frustration, Remus pulled the Hat off his head again and glared at Professor McGonagall. "It _is _evil," he insisted. "Must I listen to its tortuous voice all night?"

"You'll be Sorted much quicker if you would keep it on," Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

Grumbling under his breath, Remus placed the hat on his head and waited…and waited …and waited.

_Are you awake?_

_"I was hoping you'd learned some patience. I am afraid you are a hopeless case. Hufflepuff would teach you that much-needed patience, and you would be a credit to Hufflepuff House-"_

"That's it! I'm not listening to this anymore!" Remus angrily pulled the Hat off his head. Before Minerva could reprimand him again, the Hat spoke aloud.

"But you are right," it said, continuing their previous conversation, "That is not the right House for you. If you would kindly place me back on your head, we only have two more Houses to eliminate before I can Sort you."

The students groaned as he put the Hat on yet again. If it had taken ten minutes for the Hat to eliminate one House, how long would it take to eliminate the other two? Especially since Remus couldn't seem to keep it on long enough to be Sorted?

_"So, Ravenclaw might be a good choice."_

_"__**NO**__!" _Remus said both out loud and in his mind.

_"No? You have the brains for it. In fact, I am quite sure you can pass the end-of-year tests if you were to take them tomorrow. Ravenclaw is the perfect House for you!"_

_No. That's the House _she_ was in._

_"She? As in your mother? There is nothing wrong with being in the same House your mother was in. You are a bit like her."_

_Say that again and I'll incinerate you!_

_"Violent, aren't we? But I suppose we can eliminate Ravenclaw. Against my better judgment, I might add. Which leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor."_

_Then just put me in Gryffindor. I can't see myself in Slytherin._

_"Not so fast. Your volatile temper is a trait found in both Houses. Let's look a little deeper so we can eliminate one of them."_

_This is ridiculous. Whose idea was it to leave the Sorting to a hat?_

_"Godric Gryffindor's, as a matter of fact. The wizard whose House you wish to join."_

There was silence between the boy and the Hat for a full minute. Remus was trying to think of a good comeback, and the Hat was taking the opportunity to scan the boy's mind for any traits that would distinguish him as either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin.

_He must have been desperate!_

_"Much as I enjoy conversing with you, I still have to Sort you. You are ambitious, very ambitious, and cunning enough for Slytherin. And you know exactly what to do in order to make things go your way. However, I cannot deny that there is an astounding amount of courage in you. There aren't a lot of children who would want to live with a werewolf."_

Remus bristled in rage. That filthy, prejudiced, excuse for a ripped-up piece of cloth! He racked his mind, trying to remember the spell that summoned fire.

_"None of that now," _the Hat chided._ "There are only two places you can go. Either one will work, but I will give you the choice. Slytherin or Gryffindor?"_

"Gryffindor!" Remus said loudly.

"That's my line, I believe," the Hat said sullenly, causing relieved laughter throughout the Great Hall. "But you are right. It is indeed GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stood up and pulled the Hat off for the last time, but it had one last thing to say. "The incantation you are looking for is _Incendio_, I believe."

Remus gave the teachers' table a little salute and dropped himself down at a seat that a dark-haired boy indicated for him. Arguing with a hat was exhausting. But he was in Gryffindor! That thought perked him up, or maybe it was the food that had suddenly appeared.

"Hullo!" said a bright voice next to him. "I'm James Potter. We'll be sharing a dorm!"

Remus' eyes widened. How was he supposed to respond to that? He had never met anyone near his age before!

"And I'm Sirius," said the boy sitting on the other side of James.

"Serious?" Remus repeated. "About what?"

The two boys burst into loud laughter, and a plump blonde boy down the table laughed appreciatively. Remus flushed, wondering what the joke was.

"Sorry," the boy chuckled, "but that's my name. Sirius. As in the Dog Star, Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Black?" Remus had heard of the Blacks.

"My family's reputation precedes me," Sirius said darkly. "But I assure you, I am not anything like them, or you would see me in Slytherin."

Remus shuddered at the thought. "That twitchy little squeaker down there is Peter, by the way," James added. "Why exactly did you want to know the incantation for the Fire Summoning Spell?"

Remus scowled. "That warped piece of cloth was seriously considering putting me in Slytherin," he grumbled. "I told it from the moment I sat down where I was going to be placed."

"Oh? And where is that?" James asked curiously.

"Must you ask?" Remus sighed, piling potatoes on his plate. "My dad was in Gryffindor, so naturally it was the only House for me."

"Was your mum a Gryffindor too?" Peter asked curiously.

Remus narrowed his eyes. Rather than go into that delicate subject, he merely said, "I'm a half-blood."

"Ahem!" Remus glanced to the other side of him, where a cute red-headed girl was smiling at him. "I'm Lily Evans," she introduced herself. "If you need help catching up, I'm the one to come to, since your dorm-mates are completely clueless."

"Hey! We are not clueless!" James protested. "Just you wait, Lupin. You'll find out how brilliant we are. Someday you will wonder how you would have survived without having such geniuses for friends!"

"We are pranksters extraordinaire!" Sirius exclaimed. "Therefore, we have to be brilliant and talented."

"Pranksters extraordinaire?" Remus smirked. "Isn't it a bit early to have a title attached to you?"

"James!" Sirius gasped. "He doubts our abilities! We must show him how deeply mistaken he is!"

"Now you've done it," Lily muttered.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, this chapter was very difficult to write! So many details to pay attention to! And I don't even know if I wrote Hagrid's dialogue right! If I didn't, feel free to point it out to me. It just killed me to do it, being such a stickler about grammar. Did you notice Remus is acting more his age now the full moon is over? It is mostly because he turns all responsibility over to the adults when he isn't needed. Please be patient with me! Updates may be a little slow because of finals and me getting ready to move out of my parents' house and looking for a new job all at once!_**


	5. The Murder? of Remus Lupin

**Sorry this took so long. Having a broken PC sucks. Once my computer is fixed, I'll have more time to devote to FF. Hope it was worth the wait, if you haven't given up on me already.**

**Chapter 4**

Maximus Lupin was walking on air as he made his way home. He had just seen his little boy off to school fot the first time! It was such a normal thing to get to do. Being a werewolf, he didn't get a lot of normalcy these days. His own days at Hogwarts were some of his happiest memories, and he was glad Remus would be making memories of his own. As long as no one found out his daddy was the big bad wolf, Remus could finally be the kid he was meant to be.

Max only wished Remus wouldn't insist on coming back home to help after full moons. While Dumbledore had agreed to work something out to that end, Max hadn't liked it one bit. He wanted Remus to just be a kid and let the house elves take care of his needs and study hard, he even hoped he'd get a few detentions and not worry about his father. But Max had known better than to forbid Remus from coming home after the moons. If he had put his foot down and forbidden it, Remus would have snuck out on his own, which would have eventually resulted in his expulsion. No, it was better to get the headmaster's permission for that.

Max shivered at a sudden sense of dread. Something didn't feel right. Remus had to be fine; he was safe at school. Max frowned. He had learned long ago to trust his feelings but they were usually only triggered when Remus was in trouble, so what could be wrong now? Frowning, Max glanced around the street to make sure it was clear of Muggles before Apparating to his doorstep.

Max blinked in surprise at the sight of five people standing there waiting for him. Two were Magical Law Enforcement officers, two were Aurors from the Werewolf Capture Unit and the fifth was someone Max recognized on sight. "Lisette, what are you doing here?" Max said coldly.

Lisette narrowed her eyes. "Where is the boy?" she snapped.

Max glared at her. " In case you've forgotten, 'the boy' has a name!" he growled. "If you call him by it occasionally, he'll answer to it."

"Where is he?" she repeated, raising her voice.

Max clenched his jaw angrily. " Get out of here and take your little bodyguards with you!"

One of the Aurors spoke up, his voice dripping with disgust. " If you don't answer the question, _werewolf_,_w_e're going to have to arrest you for murder."

Max blinked. "But I didn't kill anyone," he protested. " I was locked up this last full moon, and I passed the inspection as usual. There's no way I could have-"

"Yes, let's talk about that inspection." The Auror crossed his arms in front of him, looking sickeningly pleased by the situation. Lisette smiled in triumph. "While it's true that you passed the inspection, the inspector was surprised to find the boy still there. The school term started at the beginning of the week, and anyone who has met you even briefly knows the kid is obviously a wizard. Every Healer at St. Mungo's can attest to that. So why is he not at school?"

"He _is _at school," Max countered. _Oh, Remus, you have no idea of the trouble you've unwittingly caused._

" He is not! " Lisette protested. " I was at King's Cross that day! He never boarded the school train!"

The second Auror spoke up." We indiscreetly sent someone up to the school to watch the Sorting Ceremony. Remus Lupin's name was called during the ceremony, but the boy himself never showed up. Since he isn't there and he isn't here, either, it is obvious something has happened to him. Would you care to elaborate?"

"There was a mix-up about the Hogwarts letter," Max explained."Everything just got straightened out. He only arrived at Hogwarts tonight."

"You do know how easy it is to verify that?" the first Auror said scathingly.

" Then why don't you trot up there and verify it?" Max retorted.

The Auror narrowed his eyes. "We're going to do that right now, and you're coming with us."

Max frowned. "But it's nearly midnight. They'll be sleeping. Why can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"What, so you can make a run for it as soon as we leave?" the Auror sneered. "No, we're going right now. Side-along Apparition."

"You know you can send that in the morning, right?"

Remus shot an annoyed look in James' direction. "You don't have to go with me, just tell me how to get there," he replied.

James grinned. "I know we don't, but this is a great excuse to be out of bed," he said.

Remus shook his head helplessly and followed them up a staircase, knowing this was the only way to find out where the Owlery was at this time of night. At long last, Remus was gazing around the Owlery. The majority of the owls were out hunting, but a few had already returned. Remus chose a chipper school owl and tied his letter to its leg and sent it on its way.

Remus stared after the bird, a hollow feeling settling in his chest. He already missed his father, and he had only been at Hogwarts for a few hours. How pathetic was that? Most kids his age would be happy to be away from home, especially at Hogwarts, but Remus felt he could have learned what he needed to just as well at home. If it wasn't for his father's need for as much normalcy as possible, nothing could have convinced Remus to come here.

"Well, that was booooring! Why don't we do something fun before trotting back to bed?" Sirius whined.

Anger bubbled up in Remus's chest, and he had to fight the urge to hex the boy."_You _have your fun! _I'm _going to bed!" he snapped. "I told you you didn't have to go with me."

"He didn't mean it that way!" James protested. "Did you, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that at all. Why don't we just go back to bed?"

But Remus didn't hear him. He had already stormed down the steps of the Owlery. The other three boys ran to catch up with him. "Are you insane?" James panted. "It's past curfew! If we're caught- oof!" James ran straight into Remus, who had skidded to a halt.

"Ohh, Professor!"Sirius said in surprise upon seeing what had brought them to a stop.

Professor McGonagall glared at the four boys. "What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded.

"Sending a letter," Remus said with an innocent smile. "They thought I might get lost, so they showed me the way. Dad would want to know what House I was Sorted into as soon as possible!"

Professor McGonagall sighed."Mr. Lupin, you need to come with me. Your mother is here."

Remus took a hasty step backward, knocking James into Sirius in the process. "I think I'll just go to bed," he said faintly. "I'm exhausted."

"Mr. Lupin, you need to come with me to the headmaster's office to assure the Aurors that you are _not _missing," Professor McGonagall said."You other three need to get to bed now. "

Remus sullenly walked beside Professor McGonagall, seething inside. He hadn't been at school for even a full night before _She_ started causing trouble. Remus spent the rest of the walk to the headmaster's office dreaming up nonsensicle revenge schemes. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and followed Remus inside.

As the door closed behind the deputy headmistress, Remus took in the scene before him . He scowled distastefully at Lisette and then proceeded to ignore her. He frowned at the four strangers standing beside her, but he instantly brightened up at the other man in the room, despite the situation .

"Dad!" he said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

Max sighed."Some people," he glared at Lisette, "seem to think I've murdered you and done away with your body , seeing how you weren't here when term began. We're here to clear up this misunderstanding."

" I have already told you about the owl mix-up," Dumbledore spoke up. " And here you see the lad in question. Do you need any further proof that he is alive and accounted for?"

One of the Aurors glared at Lisette. "No, Albus, everything appears to be in order," he said. "You're not the only one whose time has been completely wasted tonight."

One by one, they exited the headmaster's office until Remus, Max and Dumbledore were alone. Remus bit his lip guiltily. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said softly.

Max sighed. "I didn't expect her to move so fast," he said. "But this is why I wanted you at Hogwarts. Do you understand now?"

Remus nodded. He did understand now. He had to be just like the other kids here, or it would only give Lisette another excuse to cause trouble for them. And what better way to mingle than to stick close to James, Sirius, and Peter?


End file.
